jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
One Small Thing
One Small Thing is a song in My Little Pony: The Movie which is sung by Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar, and it plays when Pinkie cheers up Skystar with a sea pony party. Lyrics: : Pie :: Shelly Hey, now, don't be sad :: Sheldon I know we cannot stay :: voice But we've got a couple minutes :: And a little time to play : Skystar :: I know you have important things :: So it's okay, just go : Pie :: But we can still pick one small, little thing :: To do with you, y'know! :: One small thing doesn't seem like a lot :: One small thing, work with the time you've got :: Soon, one small thing becomes two :: After two, perhaps another few :: Then one small thing is not so small :: One small thing can be the biggest thing of all : Skystar :: All right now, since you're here :: Let's see what we can do :: Swim with the flow until you go :: Together, me and you : Pie :: I've got necklaces for everyfish :: So what else do ya got? : Skystar :: Well, we could play the bubblefish :: You'll like this one a lot! : Pie and Princess Skystar :: One small thing, it's a good place to start : Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy :: (Just one small thing) : Pie and Princess Skystar :: One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart : Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy :: (Don't seem apart) : All :: Soon, one small thing leads to more :: It's so much more than there was before :: Just one small thing, and you will see :: The start of something big for you and me : Pie :: One small thing : Seaponies :: Just one small thing : Skystar :: Or a tall thing : Seaponies :: Just one tall thing : Fluttershy :: Or a sing thing : Seaponies :: Just one sing-y thing : Rarity :: Or a bling thing : All :: Just one bling-y thing : Applejack :: A conga thing : All :: Yeah, a conga thing : Dash :: Or a longah thing : Seaponies :: Just one longah thing : Pie :: A blue thing, true thing, you thing : Seaponies :: (Oooh-oooh) : Skystar :: A whee thing, sea thing, me thing : Seaponies :: (Oooh-oooh-oooh!) : Pie and Princess Skystar :: So many things and everything until our time is done :: There's one small thing for each and everyone! : Skystar :: One small thing, so much we can create :: You and me, we started something great :: It's so amazing, look around :: At all the happy sights and sounds :: One small thing is big, it's true :: You did this all for us :: I just wish there was one small thing :: An extra special kind of thing : Skystar and Seaponies :: That we could do for you... :: One small thing! Trivia: *Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar will sing this song again in Courtney's Family Search. *Courtney and the Thunderbolts will sing this to cheer Ariel up when they visit Atlantica with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Princess Skystar. Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:MLP Songs